Hibernation Adaptation
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] Tenten just found a new way to sleep rather than falling into the poor Hyuuga's laps. [Neji x Tenten]


**Sage:** Erm, my try on Naruto fanfiction. It's been a while…I suppose. Hah, I finish the last few chapters of Time: Reset. That'll be done and I'll start on the others later. For now, enjoy this one shot. Bear with me the title. I tried to rhyme and I fail XP

'_Italics' are dream sequences_

**Hibernation Adaptation**

Usually after training, Neji would meditate under the tree while Tenten climbs onto a branch to sleep and usually in thirty minutes Neji would get interrupted from his meditating with Tenten falling down on his lap. You see…

It's really hard to control chakra when you're sleeping.

She did not like the itchy, grassy plains or to go walk back to her home just to sleep. She wants to sleep peacefully for at least an hour.

So Tenten, being a smart ninja, decides to sleep on the biggest branch. The bigger it is, the bigger it can hold.

"Let's take a break," Neji said suddenly. Tenten nodded eagerly. She wanted to take a little break four hours ago since she stood awake last night because she was training…her eyes on the wide tube. She jumped to the highest branch where the biggest branch was. Tenten began to doze off with a nice dream.

_It was a tasty ice cream. _

_So cold…so…_

_It sends shiver down to her spine. She wanted more of the sea-salt but her partner happens to walk by. He smiles at her before taking the ice cream. _

"_Hey!"_

…_damn that Hyuuga. _

"_Tenten," he warned her. She would've snapped back but Tenten only wanted her salty desert back._

"_Tenten," _

_Wait that sounded real. The image of the Neji began to disappear in front of her and her eyes began to close._

"Tenten," That time she woke up to the sound of a stern voice. Tenten blinked before flushing her face. It seemed she has fallen down on his lap…again. She mutters an apology to the young prodigy before climbing up at the tree. She did not even notice she had fallen down. Tenten decided to sleep on the longest branch. It can possibly hold her whole body.

She tried to go back to sleep though it taken her a few minutes or so to doze off.

_Sweet apple._

_It had a sugary taste, it was refreshing, and most of all it is healthy. She loves the taste of an apple over any fruit…well maybe except oranges but oranges were too tangy for her taste. She bit into the apple until Neji decided to walk by. _

_He stares down at the apple she just bit. He calmly walked by at the side of his training partner. She was still eating to her heart's delight but Neji smiles at her before quickly grabbing the apple._

"_Neji!" Tenten call out as she tried to reach for the apple. He bit into it right before holding it up high so that Tenten cannot reach. _

"_Neji!" Tenten said angrily but she then heard her name when Neji's face turns serious._

"_Tenten…" His voice trail off._

"_Tenten!" _

"Tenten!" Her eyes flutter open to see the annoyance look on Neji. She was about to open her mouth until she shook her head before retreating back to her sleeping. Tenten did not want to say anything about her falling down on his lap again. This time she didn't care. She wanted to sleep before their break is over. She took a random branch and decided to sleep on it.

"_Mmm…" She licked the chocolate off her fingers. Tenten love the taste of chocolate, yes, she did. However she wanted to cut back since chocolate always give a sugar boost but right now she didn't care. _

_Her partner showed up again. How is it possible for him to show up in every dream she had?_

_Tenten saw Neji in front of her. She glared at him, not wanting to give him any candy however the most surprising thing yet is when he picked up her hands and lick off the unfinished chocolate. He smirked at her before licking her **lips** that was covered in chocolate. _

_She immediately dropped the candy but did not know what to do. He finished and smiled at her which made her sent chills in her blood._

"_Tenten…" His soft voice whispers out to her._

"_Tenten…" He began to dip his head down to hers until…_

"Tenten!" She saw her partner's face again. This time, she immediately jumped before doing anything. She never had a dream like that before and certainly not with him doing…that.

"Break's over. We should get back to training," Tenten nodded slowly. She did not want to sleep during training ever again. Right now she just wants to train.

Neji stared at her as she stood in her stance. Secretly, he didn't want the training to end but that dream he had of Tenten and chocolate freaked him out. His mouth waters at the thought of it but then shook it off. He wondered.

Why does he have a sudden desire of chocolate, apples, and sea-salt candy now?

No more of sleeping under the tree now even though he claims he is meditating. Sleeping is a bad thing, yup. He went into his stance before running off to spar with the young weapon wielder.

_**Few hours later…**_

"Should…should we take a break?" Neji panted. Tenten's back straightened up. She is getting tired of this training but after _that_ dream…

"If I keep sleeping, I'll keep disturbing your meditation," she said quietly. Neji looked around, not looking at her.

"Then, sleep on the ground," he said. Tenten's eyebrow lifted

"I don't like the ground," she said stubbornly. It was as if he was glaring at her but he gave a long sigh before meditating under the big tree. Tenten, who did not know what to do, thinks she should go home but Neji has other ideas.

"Then you can sleep right here," She took a step back. She didn't quite what he meant

"What?" His eyes cast over to Tenten

"I am not going to repeat it again,"

She smiles before walking over to Neji. Her head leaned on his shoulder, her left arm held his body, and her legs were intertwined with his legs. His body is so soft that she immediately fell asleep. Neji began to relax his senses as he yawns.

'_Why does she smell of chocolate, sea-salt apple?' _

Such a smell made him allure to Tenten but he fell asleep with his nap partner (1) without warning.

Tenten just found a new way to sleep.

**End**

– **I got that from _Friends _where Joey and Ross are 'nap partners' **

**Sage:** That was a quick one-shot from me. Very quick, I must say (though not in 10 minutes…more like an hour). Ok have any of you tried chocolate, sea-salt, apples? They're pretty delicious if you ask me but the smell isn't all that great. However I hope you enjoy it!

(I wanted to add everyone else but just for now, Neji and Tenten everybody)


End file.
